The Charlotte's Web affect
by i like cats.as my shirt said3
Summary: This is an alternate way of Nathan and Haley meeting. It takes place in Nathan's alternate universe in Season 2.


**Author note: I'm not sure if I should continue or not you decide. Anyway this is just an alternate way of Nathan and Haley meeting.**

Fall 1992

The weather was getting colder as Nathan Scott played in a sandbox. He had been coming here more and more as things at home started coming more bitter with his dad. The park wasn't a place to escape boredom, but a place to escape Dan Scott. So here he was again for the third time this week playing by himself while his mother sat on a park bench watching him now and then, but mostly staring off into space in hopes of getting away.

Nathan looked at his mother for a second, but then went back to digging his hole in the box.

"I wanna dig a hole to China!" he said to himself, but as he continued to dig he soon found the bottom of the box. "Not fair!" he pouted, so looked around to find a bigger shovel.

"Please leave me alone!" Haley cried, she was being bullied by an older kid that had made her cry the other day at school.

" Whatever, four eyes!" he practically spat in her face.

Haley just hugged the book she had been reading earlier like it would somehow defend her.

"This is a park, and do you know what people do at parks? THEY PLAY!" As he was doing this he grabbed the book out of her hands and threw it to the ground.

Haley could only stare at her book because she knew if she was to retrieve her book it would be thrown into the dirt again.

Nathan had just witnessed the whole thing, and he decided that that was enough, so he got up and marched over to him.

" HEY! Meany that wasn't nice!" he yelled as he pushed him.

"It wasn't supposed to be!" and with that he shoved him back.

"Yeah, well… WHY DON'T YOU STAY IN THE DIRT WHERE YOU BELONG!" and then Nathan pushed him one last time, but this time was successful because he got up and walked away to pick on another child.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked timidly as he picked up her book to hand it to her

"Yeah he's just… a big meany who doesn't like people or books!"

Nathan smiled at that. "Yeah. You're in my class right?"

"Yeah." She smiled because he remembered her, and it wasn't like she had forgotten him.

Haley was wearing jeans and a button up shirt with a pair of navy blue converse. Her hair was in a loose French braid that had many strands of hair hanging down on her face. She was also wearing glasses that seemed to cover up her face even more.

An awkward silence had passed on over them, but Nathan was the one to break the silence.

"What book is that?"

" Charlotte's web… it's actually a really good book, and in fact one of my favorites, it's about this girl who has a pig who is really cute by the way, and the pig grows up and gets moved to a farm where he gets turned into an award pig who by the has many farm friends! Like geese, cows, horses, chickens and even a rat whose kinda mean, but still is his friend. And Oh! There's also this spider who can spell a bunch of words! But she dies which is really sad, but then all her babies hatch, and all of them leave except for three who stay!" Haley seemed to get that all in one breath.

"Cool! Did the spider bite anyone?"

"No the spider was nice!"

"Oh, well I'm Nathan by the way." Nathan put out his hand because for some reason he felt like he had to impress her.

"Haley." She shook his hand, and then swept back some loose strands of hair that reveled her face.

Deb came walking up ready to tell Nathan that they had to go, but saw him talking to a girl his age.

"Nathan who's your friend?"

" Ha-ley."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm Nathans mom, Deb, but unfortunately we have to head home"

"Oh, okay." Nathan said not really wanting to leave." But maybe we can give Haley a ride home cause I don't see her parents!" Nathan looked over at Haley ready for to say yes.

"I actually only live a few blocks from here, and I enjoy walking, but thank you for offering."

"Oh well I guess I'll just see you in class, bye Haley." Nathan said quietly looking at the ground.

Haley saw Nathans expression and decided to do something about it. She stepped closer, then quickly kissed him on the lips, and said" bye Nathan, and Thank you" And with that she walked away, and headed towards her house practically skipping.

"IIII like herr!" Nathan proclaimed as he looked at his mother and smiled.

"So do I" Deb smiled back at her son, and took his hand then started leading him towards the car.

"She's prettyyy, when can we get married?"

Deb laughed, but was careful not to hurt her son's feelings." Not for a while I'm afraid."

"Oh, well she should come over to play! Or we can come back here tomorrow!"

As her son was making up plans for his play date with Haley, Deb drove back to the bitter home that would soon drive her insane, but in years to come she knew it would become better somehow.


End file.
